customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Favorites Vol. 5
Barney's Favorites Vol. 5 on CD & Soundtrack is Released for December 9, 1999 # Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 4) # Look Through the Window (Audio Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Mister Sun (Audio Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # It's A Great Day (Audio Taken from: Easy Does It) # The Milk Song (Audio Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) # Mish Mash Soup (Audio Taken from: Safety First) # Happy Birthday to Me (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) # Winter's Wonderful (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Puttin' on a Show (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # I Like Autumn (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # My Kite (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) # It's Good To Be Home (Audio Taken from: What a World We Share) # Growing (Audio Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # The Sun (Audio Taken from: Barney in Outer Space) # Here Kitty Kitty (Audio Taken from: It's Time for Counting) # Ring Around the Rosie (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # Down By The Station (Audio Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo) # Good Manners (Audio Taken from: Rock with Barney) # S-M-I-L-E (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing) # Imagine (Audio Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # S-Mores (Audio Taken from: It's Tradition) # The Yum Yum Song (Audio Taken from: Let's Eat) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: Picture This) # Six Little Ducks (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice!) # The Rainbow Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) # Jungle Adventure (Audio Taken from: Trading Places) # It's Halloween Night Tonight (Audio Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party) # Apples (Audio Taken from: Barney's Halloween Party) # Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (Audio Taken from: Hi Neighbor) # Walk Across the Street (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Imagination Island) # Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) (Taken Audio from: A Very Special Delivery) # It's C-Cold Brr (Audio Taken from: Going a On Bear Hunt) # Home on the Range (Audio Taken from: When I Grow Up...) # What I Want to Be (Audio Taken from: When I Grow Up...) # The Classroom Song (Audio Taken from: First Day of School) # The More We Get Together (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # The Goodbye Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Goes to School) # The Hokey Pokey (Audio Taken from: Hi Neighbor) # It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (Audio Taken from: A Different Kind of Mystery) # The Career March (Audio Taken from: When I Grow Up...) # Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop (Audio Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice!) # Peanut Butter (Audio Taken from: A Day At the Beach) # I Just Can't Wait (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Games (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # What a Baseball Day (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Number Limbo (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # Wave the Flags (Audio Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Getting Ready for Bed (Audio Taken from: Barney's Good Day Good Night) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Audio Taken from: Falling for Autumn) # Apples & Bananas (Audio Taken from: Doctor Barney is Here) # The Tiger Song (Audio Taken from: The Alphabet Zoo) # Five Little Ducks (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # Three Little Monkeys (Audio Taken from: Camera Safari) # Nothing Beats a Pizza (Audio Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) # Who Took the Cookies? (Audio Taken from: Grandparents are Grand! (1993)) # The Tortilla Song (Audio Taken from: Hola, Mexico!) # Ticky Ticky Tock (Audio Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: A Package of Friendship) # Scary Stories (Audio Taken from: Camp WannaRunnaRound) # Johnny Works with One Hammer (Audio Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # Castles So High (Audio Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) # Are You Sleeping (Audio Taken from: Barney's Good Day Good Night) # Tell Me Why (Audio Taken from: Campfire Sing Along) # By Myself (Audio Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks) # Hooray, It's Your Birthday (Audio Taken from: My Party with Barney) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: I Love to Sing with Barney) # Deck the Halls (Audio Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Taking Turns (Audio Taken from: What a World We Share) # The Muffin Man Medley (Audio Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney) # Barney is Our Dinosaur (Audio Taken from: A Day At the Beach) # Hickory Dickory Dock (Audio Taken from: The Backyard Show) # The Little Piggy (Audio Taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) # Wrap It Up (Audio Taken from: Barney's Night Before Christmas) # That's Hats (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # Happy Dancin' (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # Who's Inside It (Audio Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # The Wheels on the Bus (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # People Helping Other People (Audio Taken from: When I Grow Up...) # I Put a Smile On (Audio Taken from: What's in a Name) # The Sister Song (Audio Taken from: My Favorite Things) # You Can Count on Me (Audio Taken from: It's Time for Counting) # Walk Around the Block (Audio Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney) # The Alphabet Parade (Audio Taken from: Let's Play School) # Rain, Rain Go Away (Audio Taken from: It's a Rainy Day) # BJ's Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # Good Morning (Audio Taken from: Barney's A Great Day for Learning) # My Yellow Blankey (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # He'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (Audio Taken from: My Favorite Things) # Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Audio Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # Share Your Stuff (Audio Taken from: What a World We Share) # Help Protect the Earth (Audio Taken from: Rock with Barney) # The Three Bears Rap (Audio Taken from: My Favorite Things) # Animals in Motion (Audio Taken from: The Alphabet Zoo) # We're Gonna Find a Way (Audio Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City) # Friends of Mine (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice!) # I See the Moon (Audio Taken from: Three Wishes) # Moon Medley (Audio Taken from: Three Wishes) # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) # Puttin' on a Show (Finale) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Sing & Dance with Barney) Category:Fake Barney Albums